1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device and an optical filter. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to a display device and an optical filter with reduced manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical filter for a display device controls optical characteristics of a display panel, for example, luminance, color temperature, color coordinates, external light anti-reflection, reflective luminance and reflective color, while being positioned between the display panel and a viewer.
For example, a glass filter can form an external light anti-reflection layer and a color compensation layer on a front surface of a glass substrate, and can form an electromagnetic wave (electro-magnetic interference, EMI) shielding layer on a rear surface of the glass substrate.
In order to simplify the structure of the glass filter and reduce the manufacturing costs thereof, some optical filters in the conventional art include an integrated filter attached directly to the display panel.
For example, an integrated filter may include, in order from the outside-in, an external light anti-reflection layer.
The external light shielding layer conventionally includes a transparent film layer and a black material.
Thus, when forming the external light shielding layer, the integrated filter typically uses two materials, and therefore has a limitation in reducing the manufacturing costs thereof.
Furthermore, the integrated filter may have a limitation in the pattern shape of the black matrix that can be implemented because of the black material.
Also, the integrated filter may have a limitation in optical characteristics such as transmittance, refraction and haze, and in physical characteristics such as impact resistance, thermal conductivity and noise because of the transparent film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.